Save My Heart
by libraluvr
Summary: "Hey, Misaki," Usui said. "What, Alien?" Misaki asked suspiciously. "I'm saving it for you, you know," he replied. "Saving what for me?" "My heart," he answered seriously, "I'm saving my heart for you."


Save My Heart

_I want what I can't have_

_I wanna make you mine_

_I don't care what it takes_

As a child, his mission had been to touch anything and everything he was told not to. He was unconcerned with the concept of boundaries, though he did understand it, and often found amusement in the reactions his disobedience awarded him. He'd learned that if you ignored the rules, people often quietly rewrote them.

Fortunately, Usui Takumi did not find joy in hurting others. He simply understood that if he worked hard enough, long enough, he could obtain anything he wanted.

He wanted Ayuzawa Misaki; the "demon president" of Seika High School. He wanted her as his girlfriend, his fiancé, his wife, and the mother of his children.

He didn't care what it took; he would do anything to make her his.

_I'm fearless with my heart_

_I'll take it any place_

_I don't care if it breaks_

He knew it wouldn't be easy. Misaki had been betrayed by the man she trusted most in the world; her own father.

When her father left she took it upon herself to support her mother, her sister, and herself. She worked hard at school and at work, exercised both her mind and body, to make sure she could protect her family and all the females of Seika High School.

In Misaki's opinion, males could not be trusted.

Usui himself had learned to guard his heart. After being disappointed by the only family he had left, time and time again; after learning the hard way that there were many people who would only be interested in his money, his looks, his family's fame; he knew better than to give away the most important, vulnerable part of himself to just anybody.

But he wanted to give it to Misaki.

She wasn't a gentle person. She'd taught herself to ignore emotions instead of dealing with them. Her first response in most situations was violence. He knew that if he gave her his heart, like he so desperately wanted to, it might take her a long while to learn how to handle it carefully.

None of that concerned him in the least.

For her, for Misaki, he would be fearless. For her, he would carry his heart with him everywhere, waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her. Because if he could teach her to trust him, to depend on him, to understand love was not an emotion to be feared, but embraced, he wouldn't mind giving her his heart again and again until she could accept it.

It didn't matter to him whether it broke.

_I wanna tell you things_

_I never tell myself_

_These secrets hurt like hell, oh_

He trusted her. More than he'd ever trusted anybody in his entire life.

Whenever he was with her words and emotions flooded him, trying to escape him, trying to get him to slip off the mask of indifference he wore so easily in front of others.

He felt safe with her. He wanted to tell her the things it hurt him to say, to have her purposely sooth him and take away his doubts the way she unintentionally did all the time.

He wanted to tell her things he wouldn't admit to himself, let alone anyone else.

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely_

_Out of my mind, but it'll never faze me_

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you_

Other males who knew her would call him crazy, insane.

"Going after the demon prez?" they would ask incredulously, "That's suicide!"

Nothing they said, nothing she did could or would faze him.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just as unafraid of saving it for her.

_I'm a rebel, even if it's trouble_

_Imma pull you out from the rubble_

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_

_Save my heart for you_

Usui was never one to conform to the opinions of others. He had his own idea of right and wrong, his own code. He did what he believed was right, even if it caused him trouble in the end.

He would protect Misaki even when she didn't want him to. He would tell her how beautiful she was even when it flustered and angered her. He would help her even when she insisted she didn't need help. He would comfort her even when she declared she didn't need comforting. He would calm her even when she swore she wasn't angry. He would remind her even when she claimed she hadn't forgotten.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just as unafraid of saving it for her.

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_Turn around and run_

_Still I'm gonna_

_Save my heart for you_

They were just about to leave school. Misaki had needed to stay after to do paperwork.

Usui caught her attention as they were heading towards the train. "Hey, Misaki," he said stopping.

She turned to look at him. "What, Alien?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm saving it for you, you know," he responded cryptically.

"Saving what for me, Perverted Alien?" she asked. Her gaze grew even more suspicious.

"My heart," he said seriously. "I'm saving it for you."

In true Misaki fashion, she reacted in a way he did not expect at all.

She stared at him for a moment before looking down. Her cheeks were bright red and when she spoke, her voice was sad. "That's wrong," she whispered. At his silence, she looked up at him and spoke more strongly. "You're wrong to do that. You should save it for someone that can love you back."

She turned and ran; she was gone before he could even think about moving to catch her.

_I know you want me too_

_Even if it's not right now_

_I'm gonna wait it out_

Usui was very observant; he noticed all the things Misaki tried to hide.

He noticed the way her eyes widened slightly in surprise when he did something nice for her, despite her protests. He noticed the way her cheeks turned pink when he complimented her or red when he said something she thought of as perverted. He noticed the way she let him touch her; granted, she always smacked him, but she never let any other male even get that close. He noticed the way she dismissed ideas from other males instantly, but at least considered his ideas before dismissing them. He noticed the way she had to suppress a smile at some of his jokes; the way she sometimes checked over her shoulder to make sure he was still there; the way she'd started to take breaks for entire minutes, just to appease him.

But most of all, he noticed when **she** noticed things that had to deal with **him**.

He noticed when she noticed she liked the way he dressed. He noticed when she noticed she had his class schedule memorized. He noticed when she noticed she expected him to be around her whenever he could. He noticed when she noticed she liked his laugh. He noticed when she noticed she knew which facial expression meant he was happy, sad, tired, frustrated, or angry. He noticed when she noticed she thought he was cute with his glasses on, when she noticed she got jealous when other girls fawned over him, when she noticed she was comfortable in his presence, when she noticed he would always be there if she needed help.

He would notice when she noticed she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

But the timing wasn't right; so he was content to wait.

_But don't you dare forget_

_That moment that we had_

_I know we both felt it_

Usui knew she wasn't ready to make the types of memories he wanted to make, but he never wanted to forget the moments they'd already had together.

He didn't want her to forget when he'd first seen her in her maid outfit. Or when he'd taken care of her when she was sick. Or when he'd jumped off the roof to get the picture of the two of them at her job and she'd been scared he'd seriously injured himself. Or when he'd helped her defend the other girls against the boys when they'd gone to that crazy monk camp. Or when they'd been in the butler contest together and she'd forfeited because he was hurt. Or when he'd eaten the meal she'd given him when he was sick and he told her he would always eat anything she made. The first time he'd walked her home, when he saved her from the pervert who'd been assaulting maids, the first time he'd called her 'Misa-chan'.

They were moments that marked how their relationship had grown.

He knew that he made her feel things nobody else did.

He knew that when their eyes met, they** both** felt a connection, a spark. He knew that when their eyes met they **both** felt things they'd never felt for anyone else.

He never wanted her to forget how she felt when she was with him.

_I wanna tell you things_

_I never tell myself_

_These secrets hurt like hell, oh_

He trusted her more than he'd ever trusted anybody in his entire life.

Whenever he was with her words and emotions flooded him, trying to escape him, trying to get him to slip off the mask of apathy he wore so easily in front of others.

He felt safe with her. He wanted to tell her the things it hurt him to say out loud, to have her purposely soothe him and take away his doubts the way she unintentionally did all the time.

He wanted to tell her things he wouldn't admit to himself, let alone anybody else.

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely_

_Out of my mind, but it'll never faze me_

_If I have to I'm not afraid to_

_Save my heart for you_

Other males who knew who would call him crazy, insane.

"Going after the demon prez?" they would ask disbelievingly, "That's suicide!"

Nothing they said, nothing she did could or would faze him.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just as unafraid of saving it for her.

_I'm a rebel, even if it's trouble_

_Imma pull you out from the rubble_

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_

_Save my heart for you_

Usui was never one to conform to the opinions of others. He had his own idea of right and wrong, his own code. He did what he believed was right even if it caused him trouble in the end.

He would protect Misaki even when she didn't want him to. He would tell her how beautiful she was even if it flustered and angered her. He would help her even when she insisted she didn't need help. He would comfort her even when she declared she didn't need comforting. He would calm her even when she swore she wasn't angry. He would remind her even when she claimed she hadn't forgotten.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just as unafraid of saving it for her.

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_Turn around and run_

_Still I'm gonna_

_Save my heart for you_

He caught her hand as she started to open her gate.

"Hey, Misaki," he said.

"What, Alien?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm saving it for you, you know," he said.

She studied him, remembering the last time a conversation had started in a similar manner. "Saving what?" she asked cautiously.

"My heart," he said seriously, "I'm saving it for you."

Again her reaction was unexpected.

Her eyes filled with tears.

Usui's eyes widened and he stepped towards her. "Misaki…" he started.

She pulled away from him. "You're wrong," she said. "You should save it for someone who can give you their heart in return." She slipped past him, hurriedly opened the gate, and ran into her house without a backwards glance.

It wasn't until much later that Usui noticed how her wording had changed.

_I wanna tell you things_

_I never tell myself_

_These secrets hurt like hell, oh_

He wanted to tell her all the things he could never tell himself.

He was tired of keeping secrets that only caused him pain.

_The first time that you smiled_

_So shyly back at me_

_I couldn't help myself_

Usually it took a lot to make Usui smile; it was rare for him to let anyone be aware of his amusement.

Misaki, as in most cases concerning him, was an exception to this rule. Everything she did made him want to smile.

He couldn't come up with a logical reason for it, he just knew her actions, no matter what they were, filled him with so much happiness some of it simply **had** to escape as a smile. Even when she put herself into danger, though he was angry and upset at first, the fact that she was so caring and insistent upon protecting others eventually made the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

Whereas most other people that managed to amuse him only ever received a smirk, Misaki was often gifted with a true smile.

He could clearly remember the first time she gifted him in return. It wasn't a grin, or even a smirk.

She'd glanced at him and the corners of her mouth had turned upwards in a soft, sweet, shy smile, her eyes sparkling in amusement at his joke.

The smile had disappeared when he grasped her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Get off me, you stupid, perverted alien!" she'd shouted, struggling to escape his grasp.

"Misaki," he'd said seriously, catching his tone she'd stopped struggling. "That was the first time ever you smiled at me. Be happy I am controlling myself and not doing something more to you right now."

She hadn't hugged him back, but she hadn't started struggling again either.

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely_

_Out of my mind, but it'll never faze me_

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_

_Save my heart for you_

"Going after the demon prez?" others would ask derisively, "That's suicide!"

Nothing they said, nothing she did could or would faze him.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just unafraid of saving it for her.

_I'm a rebel, even if it's trouble_

_Imma pull you out from the rubble_

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_

_Save my heart for you_

Usui did what he believed was right even if it cause him trouble in the end.

He would tell her how beautiful she was even when it flustered and angered her. He would calm her even when she swore she wasn't angry. He would remind her even when she insisted she hadn't forgotten.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just as unafraid of saving it for her.

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_Turn around and run_

_Still I'm gonna _

_Save my heart for you_

He'd caught a cold and she was taking care of him.

"Misaki," he said hoarsely.

She placed a cool cloth on his head. "Yes?" she asked gently.

"I'm saving it for you, you know," he rasped.

Her eyes slipped closed. "Saving what for me?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"My heart," he said after coughing. "I will save it for you always."

Her lips pursed and her honey-colored eyes opened to study him. She took in his flushed cheeks, the unsteady rise and fall of his of his, his fever-glazed eyes. She wiped his with the cloth before wetting it, wringing it, out and replacing it on his forehead. "You are wrong," she said finally. "You are too delirious with fever to understand your words. Eventually you will give up. And then you will be glad you didn't give your heart to me and you'll give it to someone who is unafraid to give you theirs in return."

She stood and walked away from his bedside. Pausing, she glanced back over her shoulder and said, "I'll be in the kitchen."

It wasn't until he was well that Usui noticed her wording had once again changed.

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_Turn around and run_

_Still I'm gonna _

_Save my heart for you_

She'd initiated a walk in the park.

That day was her day off and she had managed to get ahead on her presidential paperwork. Knowing he would follow her wherever she went, she'd simply ignored her usual route home and headed towards the park.

They walked through the trees, colored leaves swirling in the wind around them.

"Misaki," he said stopping under the branches of the parks largest tree.

"What, Usui?" she asked. He smiled; the use of his name was a recent development and he still took time to enjoy it whenever it escaped her lips.

"I'm saving it for you, you know," he said still smiling slightly.

Misaki's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was a familiar expression, one that warned him to tread carefully lest he awaken her inner demon. His smile widened; here was the reaction he'd first expected.

"Saving what for me?" she growled. Usui spared a moment to wonder how she did that; he'd never heard anyone make a sound that could even be considered similar.

"My heart," he responded seriously, smile disappearing. Out of pure reflex he caught her fist as it flew towards him.

"How many times to I have to tell you, you stupid alien!" she shouted. "You're wrong! There is nothing in the entire world that you could be more wrong about! You shouldn't save it for me!"

She paused. Her own words were echoing inside her mind. She looked up at him, her honey-colored eyes brimming with sadness. "You shouldn't save it for me," she whispered brokenly, "You should save it for someone who deserves it."

She turned and ran.

Her wording had changed yet again.

_I want what I can't have_

_I'm gonna make you mine_

_No matter what it takes_

Usui had learned that if you ignore the rules, other people will often quietly rewrite them. He understood that if he worked hard enough, long enough, he could obtain anything he wanted.

He wanted Ayuzawa Misaki. He wanted her as his girlfriend, fiancé, his wife and the mother of his children.

He didn't care what it took. He would do anything to make her his.

He was unafraid of giving her his heart.

He was just as unafraid of saving it for her.

"_You should save it for someone who can love you back." Translation: "I really do not believe I am able to feel the things you feel for me."_

"_You should save it for someone who can give you their heart in return." Translation: "I have feelings for you, but I don't know how to show them."_

"_You should save it for someone who is unafraid to give you theirs in return." Translation: "I want to show that I care for you. I want to give you my heart. I want to trust you. But I'm afraid."_

"_You should save it for someone who deserves it." Translation: "You already have my heart. But I don't think I am worthy to have yours."_

He'd convinced her to go on a picnic with him.

They sat on a hill watching the sunset. They had already packed up the remains of their meal and were happy to relax. Sitting side by side they stared in amazement at the colors painted across the sky.

"Takumi," Misaki said. Instantly, she had his undivided attention; she'd never called him by his given name before. "I'm ready for it, you know."

He studied her carefully. Her expression was peaceful, her body relaxed. Her honey-colored eyes were fixed firmly on the horizon. There was no indication she was speaking of what he wanted her to be speaking of.

But, still, he dared to hope.

"Ready for what?" he asked, his brilliant green eyes gleaming with anticipation.

She turned to look at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Your heart," she said seriously. "You were saving it for me, right?" At his stunned expression, she looked back towards the sunset, her cheeks nearly matching the crimson-colored clouds. "You already have mine," she whispered, "I should have yours in return."

Even though he'd hoped, Usui hadn't really believed she was ready. When he'd overcome his shock, he smiled brightly; a smile he reserved especially for her.

From his pocket he pulled a black velvet box. Misaki's eyes widened and Usui could barely restrain his laughter as he shook his head to reassure her it wasn't what she thought it was. "I'm not proposing," he said. She relaxed. "Yet," he added.

Before she could respond, he opened the box to reveal a ring. The ring itself was gold, reminiscent of Usui's blond hair. The green, heart-shaped emerald in the middle, perfectly matched the shade of his eyes.

Usui removed the ring from the box to show her the engraving on the inside. **Forever Yours.**

For a moment she turned her head away, and he knew she was pushing back tears.

Usui held out a hand, so she could give him hers, but she hesitated. Smiling at her uncertainty he said, "Right." She rewarded him with a small smile and placed her right hand in his.

He slid the ring on to the correct finger and kissed it after it had been properly placed. Using the hand he already held to pull her into his lap he whispered, "Don't worry. Your left hand will have two rings to claim as its own soon enough."

Misaki chose to ignore the comment, relaxing against him instead. There would be plenty of time for yelling and protests and violence later. At that moment she simply wanted to revel in the beauty of the sunset and marvel at her gift, a symbol for the trust Usui had in her to keep the most vulnerable part of himself safe.

Usui was lost in his own thoughts.

He had been unafraid of saving his heart for Misaki.

He had been just as unafraid of giving it to her.

He couldn't be happier that she'd finally accepted it.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my seventh story on this site, my first for Maid Sama. Please review and tell me what you think. I tend to write for the fandom I'm reading most at the moment, so I would really like to know if I should keep writing for this fandom. Flames are unwelcome, but constructive criticism is perfectly okay. Tell me whether you liked it or not, and why. Please review! **


End file.
